With the increasing development of technology and science, various types of mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers have been integrated into daily life and work of users. According to the portable requirements to mobile devices for users without simultaneously affecting the display effect of mobile devices, the size of mobile devices are being reduced by manufacturers through various methods under the circumstance of constant screen size of mobile devices.